WBY Not Good Enough
by wildblueyonder6
Summary: River wants to take a more hands on approach to hunting. The other Winchester are a bit reluctant and River is a bit pissy. Never a good combo. Sam, Dean, John and River Winchester - contains parental spanking - don't like - don't read
1. Chapter 1

Title: Not Good Enough

Genre: Gen

Characters: Sam, Dean, John and River Winchester

Summary: River wants to take a more hands on approach to hunting. The other Winchester are a bit reluctant and River is a bit pissy. Never a good combo.

XXX

River was a Winchester and as such he was required to do Winchester shit. Like run and do sit-ups and wind sprints and muck the damn horse stalls. River was learning to live with it.

But living with Jamie was something else.

Jamie was Winchester squared. River woke up in the morning to Jamie's two hundred and fifty crunches.

Every. Fucking. Morning.

River had to listen to him discuss the latest and greatest hunting equipment. Lately it was some kind of composite crossbow, lighter, more durable and more accurate than last year's model. Some kids geeked out on computer games or maybe even sports. But not Jamie…weapons were his happy place. Although he liked football. Of course he liked football, he was the star quarterback.

Then of course there was the obligatory practice with said weapons. Could Jamie get any better? Probably not. At the ripe old age of sixteen he had taken and completed the marksman course for Marines. No, he did not get credit for it, but there were perks to being a hunter and especially the grandson of a former Marine. But Jamie was classified as an Expert Marksman. He could shoot prone, standing, kneeling at sitting at 200, 300 and 500 yards. And additional tactical shooting as well.

God forbid anyone in the Corp ever really found out what and how Jamie Winchester could shoot. The damn kid would find himself in Special Ops before he became eighteen.

But again -no one knew because they were Winchesters and Winchesters did what they did and shut up about it.

Then to top it all off, Jamie could fight. Not fistfight…River could do that. Jamie fought like some kind of insane martial arts cage fighter on PCP. He was that fucking good or bad depending on whose side he was on.

Watching Jamie spar was like watching a dancer. He moved like a dancer, graceful, lithe, and quick until he didn't move like a dancer anymore and moved like a tiger just before the kill.

It was disheartening to say the least.

Because River was sixteen too and he'd been living as a Winchester for three years. He had muscle where he never thought muscle could be. He was strong. He was quick. He could shoot and he could fight. River was above average in almost every category most kids would be in, but he would never be Jamie.

Jamie was cool about it though. Of course he was. 'Cause Jamie was a good guy. The girls loved him. The boys loved him. His teachers loved him. Fuck even River loved him. Except when he hated him. And then he hated himself for hating him.

And sometimes…sometimes it just got to be too much. Jamie was a little too nice, or a little too good or a little too fucking perfect and River would lose his shit.

Which is why he was in the predicament he was now.

Jamie Winchester. Good old boy and poster child for even temper was going to kick River's ass up one side and down another. He was gonna kill River and River was gonna fight back because River was a Winchester too and he was good. Hell he was really good but he wasn't as good as Jamie. So when the dust cleared and the blood settled it was going to be River Winchester laying in the dirt and Jamie barely out of breath with bruised knuckles.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jamie demanded, he circled River like a cat playing with a mouse.

"You are my problem."

River stepped up to Jamie and slammed a hard right uppercut– which oddly enough hit its mark. Smack dab in the middle of Jamie's jaw, just like Sam had taught him. It was as if Jamie really didn't believe that his cousin was going to hit him. And River hit him hard, hard enough that he felt pretty sure that Jamie saw stars. His cousin stepped back a bit, reeling with the impact. It was a sucker punch. Designed to incapacitate a bigger, stronger opponent.

And then it was on.

Jamie came in fast and furious fist and legs a blur of motion. River had fucking started this fight but it was obvious that Jamie was going to end it. Oddly enough, River had a longer reach than Jamie, but Jamie knew how to maximize efficiency as a close range fighter and he did it with ease. His timing was impeccable and no matter how River tried to step out of his range to give himself a small breather, Jamie was right back in. River wanted to knock him out – but despite his height advantage, he just didn't have the skill set to match his cousin.

That is until Uncle Dean stepped in.

Dean pulled Jamie off physically, which gave River the opportunity to charge back in and deliver a flurry of punches to Jamie's kidneys, which had Dean pulling River off of Jamie.

Finally the older man was between them both, using his body as a shield for each boy holding them at arms length.

They struggled against Dean but neither was a match for him. They were both strong boys but they were boys and Dean had a man's bulk and strength behind each arm.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Dean asked, his voice a low rumble.

"River and his damn fucking ego shit, that's what's going on and I'm gonna pound him – so fucking hard that when he comes to, he's gonna wish he didn't"

"Whoa, son. There is no more pounding going on. Especially not with your cousin. I'm not asking again, what's going on?" When neither boy answered Dean growled low, "Now."

"How do I, know, Dad? The little dick just jumped me!"

"I'm not little Jamie, I'm taller than you and my dick is bigger too."

The mention of dick size seemed to throw Uncle Dean to off his game.

"Huh?"

"Don't you think that's kinda outaline Cuz?" Jamie made another dive at River but was instantly thwarted by Uncle Dean.

"No" River countered, "I don't have many things up on you and if dick size is gonna have to be one of them, I'm calling it." River realized he was insane. He had to be, no one compared dick sizes! Well, the reality was everyone did - but no one talked about it. Especially not with their uncle right in front of them. It was exactly why River knew he'd lost his mind.

Apparently Uncle Dean was getting that River was insane too.

"Jamie…take a walk." Uncle Dean ordered.

"Me take a walk? – River's the one who's gone apeshit."

"Maybe, but you are taking a walk. A long walk – in fact, check the back fence line for breaks or possible problems. That should take a while."

"And why am I being punished by having to do chores while shithead there gets to sit and talk about his feelings like a fucking girl!"

"Because I said so." Uncle Dean dropped his voice a notch and turned away from River. He didn't really have to put physical intimidation into the order but he did anyway. Jamie apparently took it to heart and backed up, holding his hands up in resignation and defeat.

"Fine." He called over his shoulder to River, "Don't think this is over fucknuckle."

Dean yelled back, "It's over if I say it's over and I'm damn well saying it's over. Now get your ass out to that field and if I hear another four letter word I'm gonna help you move but swatting your butt from here to the gate. Got it?"

Jamie waved a hand in his father's direction. River wasn't sure if it was acquiescence of dismissal, it didn't matter though Jamie moved toward the barn.

"Now what is your problem?"

"Why does everyone think I have a problem?

"Because you do. Now spill."

River ignored his uncle and turned back to the house.

Bad move on his part.

Uncle Dean caught him before he had take two steps toward the house and laid a scathing vicious row of smacks down across his ass – so quick and so hard they caught River completely unprepared.

Then he grabbed River and spun him in a circle, as if deciding on his next move, and then apparently having made his decision pulled him toward the front porch of the house like he weighed nothing. Once there he sat down on the third step and pulled River over his ass and peppered his already stinging butt with another round of hard spanks.

"Do we need to loose the jeans or are we talking here?"

River took a deep breath.

"Talking."

His uncle let him up or maybe pulled him up, River wasn't quite sure.

But now that he was facing Uncle Dean with the quick burn of tears in his eyes, he didn't want to talk. He did however want to save his ass so he did.

"It's about the hunt."

"What about it? It went great. We ganked the thing, done in record time. No on got so much as a paper cut. I call it a win."

"No, you, Dad and Jamie ganked it. I was stuck in the room with Dear ol' Gramps doing research."

"Yeah, and it was that research that helped us locate it, hunt it down and kill it. You are the reason things went so damn perfectly. Hell, you even found the hunt on your own."

Suddenly angry again, River voice rose. "Yeah, I did. But who went in for the kill? Not me, I was stuck with the old man."

Uncle Dean backed up a step. "First, you better hope to hell he didn't hear you call him "the old man" 'cause he will jack you up on principal alone. Secondly do no tell me you are jealous because your cousin got to make a kill and you didn't"

River thought for a minute.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm tired of being on super secret probation. Tired of working the back, I'm almost as good as Jamie, I can hunt too. You've been training me for three years and I still almost never get to actually hunt." Do all

"Then," River continued building steam with each word, " I find a hunt, track it, do all the legwork, all but give it to you on a silver platter, you, Dad and Jamie go in an gank it and I'm left holding a fucking computer cord. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I dunno, satisfied, proud, SAFE."

"No, no it doesn't. I feel like you don't even trust me to make a kill on my own. Hell, not even on my own- with you and Dad as backup. I shoulda been there last night. That hunt was my baby, I shoulda been the one to pull the trigger, instead it was JAMIE. Jamie who did nothing but show up, lace his boots, make sure his gun was loaded and then walk out with you and dad to kill it."

Uncle Dean frowned, "Now that's not true. Jamie may not have done anything additional last night, but he works hard to…"

River interrupted, face red with fury, " to be the best that he can be. To out Winchester the Winchesters, he leaps buildings in a single bound and out races trains. I got it."

Uncle Dean spoke, "Nah, that's Superman, He's Batman."

Frustrated, River slapped his hands against his sides, "See! See! That's just it! He's Batman, I'm not even ROBIN. I'm more the fucking BATCAVE."

"That's not fair River, we all have different jobs to do, different parts to play. You inherited your father's gift for research – you can follow a week old trail better than a bloodhound, you can sift through all those Is and Os and make sense out of gibberish. You are amazing."

"I don't care. I want in on Winchester hunting. In the front door, not the back and I'm sick of it." River had moved back to the steps of the front porch and sat down with a thump. He almost jumped back up because despite the on the spot spanking Uncle Dean had given him, his ass hurt almost as much as a pre-meditated one.

Uncle Dean sat down next to him.

"So why didn't you come to your Dad, or me and tell us how you felt."

River rolled his eyes, "Would you have listened?" 'River, you're not quite ready. River go where your strengths lie. River I don't want my baby boy injured."

Uncle Dean jumped in, "Hey, Sam is emo and all but he wouldn't say that."

"Are you telling me that if I said I wanted in on the kill this weekend and said so, you would have let me."

Uncle Dean considered it for a moment, "No, no I wouldn't have and neither would have anyone else. " He held up his hand to stop the argument that River was quite prepared to make, "First, in the field, Jamie _is_ better than you. Just like you have him beaten in research. He can't connect the dots like you do and we needed you there, just like we needed him out front. Secondly, deciding who goes on what hunt is an adult decision. Gramps, your dad and me. We are the ones who make the final call. Yes, if you had told us you'd wanted in, we would have considered it, but it wouldn't have happened – not in this case. It doesn't mean that your input doesn't count, nor does it mean that you are not "good enough" to hunt. It does mean you are still learning and we are choosing your hunts carefully. Making sure you have positive experiences and making weighing your chance of getting hurt. Make no mistake about it we do the same with Jamie too. Which brings me to the next question. Why'd you try to kill Jamie?"

River hung his head. He had tried to kill his best friend.

"Dunno". River didn't even have a chance to duck the well time smack that rattled his head.

"Hey!" He automatically answered indignantly. "You already beat my ass, why are trying to mess up my hair too. Besides, that's where that super smart research brain is. You might have dislodged something."

"Because we don't answer a direct question with 'dunno'. And that you _do _know. "

River thought for a moment, he knew an unthoughtful answer wouldn't be tolerated, "Because I'm tired of Jamie getting all the glory, no matter how well deserved. And I'm tired of never being good enough. And because he is so fucking perfect."

"Well, you know that isn't true. Jamie has messed up on more times than I can count and there is probably a list of them that you and he know that I will never know. But I get where you are coming from. Sam and I went through that too, he always thought I was better in some things – and for the most part it was true. But Sam worked hard and Dad made us work hard together and we got to be an awesome team. Plus Sam has always been better than me in some things and I've just had to let that go. Neither one of you is perfect. Work on working together, using each other's strengths to reinforce the other's weakness. Help each other out. Don't pummel each other.

"Okay…Sorry Uncle Dean."

"It's not me you need to say you are sorry to, River." Uncle Dean disappeared in the house and came back with a hammer and some nails.

"Here, he's gonna have a helluva time fixing fence without these."

River rose to go follow his cousin out to the field.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Not Good Enough Part 2

River felt a little guilty after Uncle Dean's lecture. But only a little. He loved Jamie, he did - but sometimes that didn't matter. That made him a little angry too because he shouldn't have to guilty about feeling – well the way he felt! Jamie couldn't help being Jamie but River couldn't help being himself either. River knew he was a little hot headed, knew he sometimes spoke before he thought and he also knew when he as was right and when he was wrong.

He clutched the hammer and the bag of nails as he headed up to his cousin.

"Can't fix the damn fence without this." River tossed the hammer in Jamie's general direction. It fell about two inches from Jamie's foot. Jamie didn't even flinch.

"I hope that wasn't your attempt at intimidation because if it was – it didn't work."

River huffed, "If I was aiming at your fucking foot, it would have hit your fucking foot."

Jamie toed the hammer with his sneakers, "Wasn't planning on fixing anything anyway. Dad sent me over here to stop waling on your ass, not to fix the fence."

River scuffed his foot over the pasture, barely missing some pile of poop from some horse or another. "Yeah, well if he comes over here to check out the fence line and finds out that you've missed a big old chunk that's down and a fucking horse gets out well, kicking my ass is nothing you are going to be worrying about anyway."

"Yeah, whatever." Jamie leaned against the fence, wiped some sweat from his brow.

Jamie looked hard at River, "You know what River? Your concern about my personal welfare leaves a little bit to be desired, considering you just rang my bell over something I have no idea about. Plus you did it in a totally dickhead way. You wanna fuckin' fight me, well let's do it, right here, right now."

Jamie turned toward River, offering his side, minimizing body surface, bouncing lightly on his toes and making sure that River knew he meant business. He didn't put his hands up, he didn't need to but his loose-limbed stance gave River all the information that he needed. If Jamie decided to teach Rive a lesson in hand to hand, well it would be quick and painful. And decidedly one sided.

"Jamie don't be an asshole. Your dad is watching arms folded from the porch. He can be here in a minute and if he has to do that, well, the aftermath will be painful for all involved."

Jamie shrugged. "That gives me a minute to wipe this field with you and honestly, I think I can get it done in 45 seconds."

"Yeah but then your dad will be here and he will kick your ass so far into next week you'll miss that history final coming up."

Jamie leaned shifted his weight on the fence. Maybe it was an automatic reaction to the burning ass he was anticipating – maybe not.

"So what? What do I do? Just ignore the fact that you jumped me. Fucked me over and got me fucking _punished. _Because that's what this is." Jamie waved his hand down the fence line. "I just got handed a half day job because you decided to be an asshole."

River sighed. It was true. But he came down here to make pretty with Jamie and he _was_ telling the truth to Jamie, River was quite sure that Uncle Dean was watching every move from the house. Getting Jamie in more trouble was not going to make anything better.

"Look, I'm sorry about getting you punished. I'll give you a hand okay? We can get this done in two hours instead of four."

"Jesus, River…that's your apology, I'll help you do the punishment you got me saddled with? 'Cause fuck that and fuck you. I'll do the damn fence myself. Oh and thanks for the hammer and the nails. I could never have figured this out without you."

Jamie turned away, scooped up the hammer and the bag of nails with such vehemence that a few of the nails fell in the field. River dutifully picked them up.

"Don't want the horses to get a nail in their hooves."

"Just shut up and leave me alone."

River trailed behind Jamie. "Look Jamie, I'm sorry I flew off the handle. I took everything out on you just 'cause you were there. I was wrong and I knew I was wrong and I didn't even care. Just…just what can I do to make it up to you?"

"I just told you. You can leave me alone."

River almost turned away. If Jamie didn't want him around, well he didn't need to stay but River was honest, with himself and usually with everyone else. "Nope, I'm gonna help you with the fence. If you don't want me actually working with you, I'll just walk with you or something. Or better yet, I'll scope ahead of you and let you know if there are any problems. That takes half the time anyway."

Jamie snorted. "Suit yourself."

So that was how they spent the next two hours. River ahead of Jamie and Jamie behind. They didn't speak except to help repair a fence part that needed to be fixed. They didn't communicate at all but River was okay with that. River discounted the occasional finger that Jamie sent in his direction as communication. He figured he deserved that and more. They finished up earlier as River predicted, because two heads and/or arms are better than one, even if they were pissed at one another. But the work seemed to change the tide a bit. The steady rhythm of routine grunt work was almost relaxing. They still weren't talking but Jamie didn't look like he was going to clean River's clock and River wasn't pouncing on Jamie. They walked back toward the barn together- if silently- and that was a vast improvement.

"So…" Jamie began, "Are you going to tell me what your problem is or am I going to have to guess?"

River shuffled through the pasture next to Jamie, dragging his feet through the Texas grass. "I dunno. You are just hard to keep up with. Everyone is and I feel like I'm the third wheel on a four-wheel car. A modified fuel injected Winchester Porsche. Plus the Trio never let me hunt. I'm tired of always playing backup. And pisspoor back up at that. I want to hunt. Hunt with you and everyone else."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Don't be a bitch. First, the car would be an Impala, not a damn Porsche. Winchesters are work horses, not sports cars. Secondly, no one. Not my dad, not your dad and certainly not Gramps is going to let you hunt unless they feel one hundred percent confident that everything is going to be okay. Hell, I only get to hunt if they feel ninety nine percent confident about things."

"And that's s'pose to make me feel better?"

"Honestly, River, I don't care if you feel better or not. It is what it is. Your niche is research, that's a good thing, plus you are getting better at everything else. Not to mention, I honestly think you are better with a knife than I am."

"Huh?" River was truly baffled.

"Yeah, you are. You have a longer reach and you aren't afraid to get blood on you. Or you know, whatever the goo is inside of whatever we hunt. But that's not gonna change the fact that you aren't going to find yourself hunting very often unless our parents feel you are ready."

"That's exactly what your dad said." River grinned just a bit, "minus the bit about knives."

"Yeah, well he didn't mention the knife thing probably 'cause you are better than him too. Dad doesn't like to admit that anyone might be better than him in a fight. Any kind of fight. But don't let it go to your head – that old saying about bringing a knife to a gun fight is true and while knifework is important so is everything else. "

"You sound like a page out of the Winchester workbook on hunting."

"That's 'cause I am. There's Gramps' journal and Dad and Uncle Sam have journals too. Plus they have about a gazillion years experience that they've been verbally and physically pounding into my head for sixteen years. It's burned into my brain. You are not quite there yet , but eventually you will be spewing Winchester Hunting 101 all over the place."

River couldn't help the grimace.

Jamie smiled then, "Well, where ever it is appropriate."

"So Jamie, I have a question for you."

They'd stopped at the barn after the walk in from the field. It was quiet except for the contented sounds of horses. River thought wryly how the horses were in during the heat of the day, enjoying their fresh buckets of water and sweet hay while he and Jamie were fixing fences. Jamie apparently was thinking along those lines too because he turned on the hose and doused his head and t-shirt with cool water, letting it spill in a puddle just outside the barn. Jamie gestured toward River but River shook him off. He preferred showers inside, thank you very much.

Jamie looked at River, "Shoot."

"I know this is stupid, I mean really stupid, but what is the chance of you and I finding a hunt, hunting it, ganking it and then letting the Trio know about it."

Jamie let the river sluice over his head one more time and then shook once like dog, spraying clean water and sweat in an arc around his body.

"I think that's a really bad idea, Riv. We are going to suffer big time. Even if we succeed on all aspects of the hunt, and we could River, I know we could. When we tell the Trio we did it, no matter how damn good it was or how amazing we were, we are going to suffer in ways that I'm not sure are even imaginable. I don't think I'm willing to take an ass whipping of that magnitude to make a point."

River hung his head, "'Cause you don't have any points to make. I'm the one they don't trust."

Jamie slicked back his hair with a quick brush of his hand, "River, trust is a strong word. Besides, you got nothing to prove."

"Oh, come on Jamie. Let's be real. I have everything to prove. They are never going to let me hunt unless I can prove I can. But they are never going to let me hunt _to _prove I can."

Jamie shook his head, "Riv, I see what you are sayin but…"

River looked over at his cousin, " Look I'll take the heat, I'll take the punishment, the ass whippin and the lecture that will probably take a week in itself. Just give me a hand okay? Help me find something. You don't even have to participate in the hunt, it doesn't even have to be more than a little salt and burn. I just want them to know I can do it."

Jamie shook his head again, "River, it's gonna be a bad, bad thing."

River looked resolutely at Jamie. "Well, it's gonna be bad at first but then? Well, then it will be golden. They will realize I'm capable and that I can contribute to the team. Once they get over my blatant disobedience and disregard of all shit Wincheter, well they will finally get it in their heads that I've got it. That I'm capable. This…"River waved his hand randomly in a vague motion, "this hanging around is bullshit. I want to be a part of this family. One hundred percent. The good, the bad, the ugly, the ass kickings and yes, the fucking hunts."

River watched Jamie as the water dripped down his face, saw his brain working, considering all the angles and the ramifications.

"Okay. I'm with you. But I've got to be in on in too. From beginning to end and Lord knows end is exactly what I mean."

This time River shook his head, "No, Jamie- you do the legwork this time. You find the hunt or help me find it. You do the research, I do the hunt. That saves you some retribution."

"Fuck that. If you think that's gonna save my ass, well you are sorely mistaken. They will kill me individually for helping you and then they will kill me collectively for letting you hunt without backup. No- if you are determined to do this, than I'm your wingman."

River looked hard at Jamie. "You're an idiot."

Jamie grinned, "Nah, I'm not an idiot but in keeping with the wingman analogy if you are going down in smoke, I'm going down with you."

River thought about protesting some more, thought about fighting it, but Jamie had that determined look on his face, one River had seem a time or two. Usually it resulted in trouble for both boys but sometimes it just reflected Winchester stubborn and that was something River and Jamie had in droves.

So it genetic. River wondered if he could use heredity as an excuse to save his ass.

Probably not.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

WBY NGE part 3

Once again, River felt guilty. Jamie was going to help him. _ Was_ helping him and they both knew how this was going to turn out.

It was going to turn out with both of the youngest Winchesters sporting bright red asses and standing for dinner for about a week. Maybe more. Maybe less. You could never tell how enthusiastic their parents may be when it came to butt whoopins'.

But Jamie was undeterred and River was just as stubborn so they were throwing caution to the wind and were going to go on a hunt.

That being said, both River and Jamie were pretty damn psyched about the hunt. It was fun working on it together. It was exciting doing it all on their own. They were smart enough to do it right. To follow the protocols that their fathers and grandfather had written in stone. Well, except for notifying them of the hunt in the first place, but that was a given.

That was until Jamie came up with an actual hunt.

"You've got to be kidding?" River asked.

"Nope," Jamie grinned.

River moaned, "When I said I wanted your help researching a hunt, this was not what I meant!"

"Sure you did. It's perfect. It's an urban legend and supposedly true."

"Jesus, Jamie. It's a half day's drive away…how in the hell are we gonna pull that off? Plus and this is a big plus…you know how I feel about horses."

Jamie laughed then, full and loud, "Yeah but you are getting much better. You ride sometimes and you can muck stalls like a champ."

"No. No. I'm not doing this." River said resolutely. River_ had_ gotten a little better with horses – the horses on the Winchester's farm but he was still wary of something bigger than him with sharp hooves and big teeth.

Which probably made a case for him to never be a hunter but whatever.

River watched as Jamie shrugged his shoulders, "You wanted my help."

"But this is ridiculous…a donkey lady in San Antonio?" River hated how whiny he sounded.

Jamie crossed his arms, "Not a donkey lady, _The Donkey Lady Bridge_. Totally different thing."

River threw himself resignedly on his bed. It protested his weight with a groan.

"Donkeys?"

"Nope, just one donkey."

River wanted to bang his head on the wall. There was no need to wait for his father to kill him. He was going to kill himself. Or maybe Jamie might kill him. No matter, death was eminent. Still he had asked for help. River sighed drew his hand over his forehead, sweeping back the long blond hair that hung perpetually in his eyes."Okay, what's the lore?"

"So apparently back in the 40s or 50s there was this old lady who loved her donkey - kind of like the equivalent of today's standard old cat lady except you know - a donkey."

"Just one donkey? 'Cause you know cat ladies have tons of cats." River interrupted.

"Will you just shut up? It was one fucking donkey!"

"Well, you don't have to be so testy."

Jamie sighed, the kind of sigh that only Jamie seemed to be able to do. "Do you want my help or not?"

River closed his eyes and tried to think of pleasant thoughts," Yes, yes I want your help. I'm sorry for interrupting. Please continue with the donkey story."

"So anyhow, this lady would lead her donkey to the bridge every day and let it eat grass near by. I guess the proximity of the river made the grass there rich and green. M' just taking a guess on that though. Seems likely doesn't it?"

"Seems insane. It also seems like a variation of a troll or something to me, " River murmured.

"Last chance dickhead, either you shut up or I'm leaving."

River acquiesced, "Sorry- but you did ask if it seemed likely."

Jamie obviously replayed his last sentences, "Okay, so I did. Sue me. Just…just shut up will ya? I've got a donkey story to tell and if you don't let me tell it, we'll never get out of here."

River nodded.

Jamie settled in his chair, arms behind his head and spun the chair in small half arcs. "So the story is one day, a little kid accused the donkey of biting him."

River jumped up off the bed. "See, donkeys are vicious animals! Far worse than horses. This is _exactly _why we should not go on a hunt with donkeys. They are dangerous and creepy and they look so damn cute with their fuzzy faces but guess what Jamie? They aren't. They are evil! Why don't we just gank a regular ghost!"

Jamie ignored River's tirade, "Anywaaayy, the kid's father and a bunch of irate farmers came after the old lady and her donkey. They decided to kill the poor thing, considering it a dangerous animal."

Jamie stopped his own story for a moment, "Dude, what would they do with a pit bull? I mean if a donkey was considered a biting machine?" Since Jamie was almost talking to himself he apparently but he decided the train of thought was not getting him anywhere fast– "Anyhow they followed the old lady to the bridge and then they pitched the poor donkey off of the bridge and it splashed into the water below. They could hear the donkey screaming and splashing in the water as it went downstream. The old lady went bat shit. Started throwing rocks at the farmers and cussing in some old world language. Then she dove off the bridge to rescue her donkey."

River looked hard at Jamie. "Swan dive off of the bridge?"

"Yeah- that's what they say, but they never found her or the donkey. Lore has it, if you stop on the bridge at midnight sometimes you can hear the tippity tap of a donkey's hooves on the bridge and occasionally the cackle of an old woman. Some folks even say they've been pelted with rocks from out of nowhere. Once in a while you hear the bray of a donkey."

Jamie spun in his chair in a complete circle this time, "So what do you think?"

River blinked twice, "We are going to gank an old woman and a donkey?"

"Well, I don't know. I mean, there's no bones to burn but some folks seem to think she was a witch and the donkey was her familiar. If that's the case, we can kill her. Maybe with spell work or something. Or a silver knife. "

"I have to stab a donkey and an old lady?"

Jamie glared. "It's a she-witch and a familiar. Besides, stab the witch and the donkey goes with."

River stood up and started pacing, "Is this is a shout out to my amazing knife work? Is that what it is…'River, you're better with a knife than even Dad.' Blah, blah, blah – now, now you just happen to find a hunt that requires knife work. Not just a salt and burn. Noooo. Let's make River kill a demonic donkey. That's just wonderful, Jamie. Thanks so much for finding this hunt."

Jamie scowled. "Well, the Terrible Trio have wiped out any ghosts around here. That means we have to drive several hours away. Plus, there is nothing Dad hates more than witches. I mean, he hates them more than demons and you know how he feels about demons. So I figured a witch hunt would be best. That way, yeah, we are gonna get our asses pounded, but if we succeed? Well, he will be happy as shit. Plus? You're right. There's troll lore and bridge lore and water lore all rolled up into one, which means it's gonna be interesting."

"Donkey lore? Is there such a thing as donkey lore?"

Jamie grinned, "There is now!"

"You are gonna be the death of me, Jamie." River felt his stomach clench at the thought of facing down a crazed donkey. A ghost was fine, hell even something as nasty as a Wendigo but a demented donkey?

Well fuck. Damn equines.

XXX

The logistics for getting away included JR but that meant that they had to include JR – which River was quite sure was a bad idea. Still, they needed an alibi and JR was always willing to go in with the boys. JR had been wanting in on a hunt for years- but all the adults in the picture wanted JR further from hunting than they wanted River. Still, JR was hardly a lamb to be lead to the slaughter. He was a Texas boy and could out shoot most folks, he was brave, he was tough and he was Jamie's best friend. River had grown to like him too and the boys had spent more than their share of time in the past three years discussing hunting and going out on their own. That and girls, and the new principal at their high school and the chances that their football team would make nationals.

JR was in fact an all American boy.

Jamie was a little worried though, River could tell. River and Jamie hunting was one thing, bringing JR in meant a whole 'nother level of shit that was going to hit the fan. But if River and Jamie were busy with the killer donkey and the witch, who would have their backs? River closed his eyes…he never expected to think the phrase "killer donkey" better yet have a hunt that involved one. Neither boy trusted anyone other than JR so JR it was. Plus JR had a Jeep, rusty and with a hinky clutch but capable of four wheeling if needed and both Jamie and River wanted to be prepared for that if that was necessary.

Jamie and River's truck would just get stuck in anything even a little mucky.

Besides they were each other's alibi. All three had managed to convince their parents that they were just going camping for the weekend, something they'd done before on either the Winchester or the Banner property. This time though, they'd told their folks they were going to hike out in the State Park. Again, having the Jeep helped solidify that story.

Neither Jeff Banner nor the Trio had any reason to doubt the boys, and Jamie, River and JR even brought tents and fishing gear.

River tried to convince himself this wasn't a complete lie, they were spending the night outside and on the water. Maybe they would go fishing? He let his eyes drift to the fishing rods propped up against his left side.

Then as if reading his thoughts Jamie leaned back over the back seat into River's ear.

"Fishing for donkeys, Riv?"

"Shut up."

"How come before you came to live with us you were articulate and verbose, now you are a step away from Neanderthal. Just three years with the Winchesters and we managed to dumb you down to phrases like 'shut up.'" But Jamie was laughing and JR laughed too.

River wanted to laugh, because these were his best friends and he was going on a hunt that he had orchestrated. It should feel awesome, out from under the thumb of his parents, driving a jeep loaded with camping supplies, carefully covering the hunting supplies underneath. It should be perfect. He should be perfect. He was sixteen, invincible and a Winchester.

What could possibly go wrong?

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

WBY NGE Part 4

San Antonio was a huge city but the donkey lady bridge was actually just outside of the city limits. That was a beautiful thing as far as River was concerned. He didn't like crowds and big cities, he never had. He blamed it on Sunshine and her bare minimal existence but really it could be more than that. Maybe it was just that Winchesters preferred to be off the beaten path and that their job required that more often than not, they found themselves on dark highways and deserted graveyards.

Jamie though? He was a bit different. He loved the nightlife of any place other than his own town. River knew keeping his cousin focused on the job might be a little tough, especially if he thought they could gank the donkey and then head into San Antonio for a little R & R.

Apparently though, Jamie was all business as they drove into the outskirts of town.

"Everybody understand what their part is here tonight?" Jamie asked

JR grinned from the driver seat. "Yeah, Jamie…we've been over it for the past two hours. You guys go in and stab or shoot the bitch. I watch your back. We've been through every scenario that could happen. We are armed with rock salt, silver and cross-hatched bullets. I'm packing more heat than SWAT and more holy water than a priest. I got it."

Even from the back seat, River could see Jamie narrow his eyes at his best friend. "This isn't a joke JR. This is a possible ghost, possible witch, possible witch turned ghost which really? I'm not even sure is possible."

"That's a lot of possibilities, dude." JR flicked a glance at the back seat and River.

"There's no use in getting him to chill, JR. He's in Winchester hunting mode. "

"Yeah, well you two jerk offs can bitch about it, but I'm running this show so you need to follow my orders."

River leaned over the seat. "This is my hunt, Jamie. Not yours."

Jamie lowered is voice in a passable imitation of his father, "No, this is your first independent hunt but I'm the senior on this one. I'm not counting that damn crazy ass pie-throwing ghost. Being clobbered by cobbler doesn't count. So you follow my orders and do what I say. I'm the one calling the shots. If I tell you it's off, it's off. Got it."

River saluted. "Yes, sir. – But you know, Jamie, this is your first real hunt without the Trio too. I mean we are both hanging our asses out on this one. "

Jamie turned his head forward. "Yeah, I know. Which is why this has to go off without a hitch. Which is also why I should be shaking in my shoes. And not from some donkey witch either."

JR nodded from the driver seat. "You know boys, no matter how this hunt ends we are in terrible, terrible shit. Like from head to toe and there is nothing- no way- no how that we are gonna not get our asses kicked."

"I know." Jamie said grimly. "But- and this is an important but - if we managed to pull this off, well River said it before – we are gonna suffer but in the end, it will be golden. Because we will have proved to them all that we can do it."

River caught JR's eyes again through the rear view. JR spoke seriously now, "Yeah, well that might be true, and you know, I've wanted this a long time but I have to tell ya, I'm not looking forward to my dad beating my ass. Not to mention, I wouldn't be all that sure your dads wouldn't beat my ass too."

Jamie laughed a little, "Well, that would end once in for all, that bet we've had going, who's dad's got the meanest swing."

River lay his head back on the seat. "Not really. If you get nailed twice, the second ass kicking is always gonna hurt worse than the first, I mean a blistered ass on top of a blistered ass? The dad who gets sloppy seconds is gonna win."

"Maybe," Jamie started, "But knowing our dads they will pull straws to see who gets to do what in whatever order they want and then keep the butt kicking up for weeks. Alternating, Dad, Gramps, Uncle Sam and Mr. Jeff. – That would be like them, you know."

"A month of weekly tannings? No one would do that." JR sounded pretty resolute when he said it.

"I dunno, JR – we've never done something this dumb before." Jamie muttered.

River decided to end this conversation here and now. He'd heard enough of butt smacking possibilities to last a lifetime.

"Look you two, this is my hunt, my decision and yeah, I'm deferring to Jamie 'cause he has the most experience. But if either one of you want out, just say so. I won't hold it against you and I won't blame you. I just don't wanna hear about what a bad idea this is and how red my ass is gonna be when they find out."

That seemed to settle both Jamie and JR down.

Then JR laughed again. "What about ass ass kickings? Don't want to hear anymore? How can we continue our briefing if we don't talk about asses? We are going after a donkey right?"

XXX

JR turned off the ignition to the Jeep. All three boys looked at the innocuous bridge that stood over a rather rolling river. They could hear the water without even seeing it, the rush as it plashed and hit rocks in its way. It was dark. Of course it was dark. The best time to find witches and ghosts. Shadows danced along the arc of the Jeeps headlights.

"Okay, boys. Here we go." Jamie opened the passenger door, JR opened the driver side and River slid out of the back.

XXX

River glanced over at Jamie who was just a hair's breadth ahead of him. Jamie carried his shotgun like it was a natural extension of his own arm. River had to admit, he wasn't quite as comfortable with as his cousin was. _ JR_ was probably more at ease with firearms than River. But it didn't matter. River was a good shot. Plus he held the silver Bowie easily in his right hand. JR followed discreetly behind them, the perfect back up. River could see the sandy haired boy blending into the shadows, keeping up with them, but not losing sight of where the Jeep was and any possible escape routes. They felt good together. They moved well together and despite the fact that JR wasn't a Winchester he moved with the grace of a boy born and raised in and around woodlands.

River and Jamie stopped before the bridge.

"The lore just focuses on the bridge right? Nothing else?" Jamie nodded and River continued, "So summon her or just scout it out?"

Jamie looked at the bridge, the river below and calculated the benefits and risks. "I think a summoning spell might be too much…there might more than a ghost down there. " He nodded toward the river.

"So what? Call her out? What are we gonna do – yell, donkey burgers or something?" River asked quietly.

Jamie shrugged. "Maybe, let's see what happens."

Jamie and River started up over the bridge – it was an old one, just one lane and on a road rarely traveled. There were no lights any where, even JR had cut the lights to the Jeep. It was easier to see in the dark if there was nothing but moon and stars. It would have been a romantic place, River figured, if he was in a romantic mood. Some place to take a girl and make out maybe. Well, except for the creepiness that the place reeked of.

"The bridge doesn't look too high – I guess if someone gets thrown off they'd be okay." River's voice shook just a bit.

"Don't even think about it, no one is going swimming tonight." Jamie said. They walked up together quiet now, except for the soft pad of sneaker on macadam. Then Jamie's voice smoothed a bit like he was gentling a nervous colt, "Take it easy, Riv. JR's behind us, we got this."

They walked up carefully, on alert but purposeful. This was a hunt, they were the hunters. At the apex of the bridge they stopped. River listened hard for anything…tippity tip of hooves on pavement or cackle of an old woman. He could tell Jamie was listening too but there was nothing. Nothing but the raging river under the bridge. They stood in the dark side by side. Quiet. Listening.

"This is going no where fast." River said quietly.

"Ain't that the truth," Jamie agreed. Then he suddenly yelled, "Hey, Donkey Lady….come out, come out wherever you are!"

River slapped his cousin on the head and spoke low, "What the fuck is your problem?"

"We talked about calling her out, I'm calling her out."

"We also talked about taking it easy. This is not taking it easy."

Jamie shook off the slap. "Listen up," he said softly, "This donkey bitch is out here and I want her. You want her. So let's get her."

"Yeah, well if she's really here. If she's a real thing. You know sometimes an urban legend is just an urban legend."

"Not this time Riv. She's here. I know it. You feel it?"

River tried to feel _it._ Whatever it might be. Did it feel creepy here? Yup. Was he jittery? Yup. Did that mean there was a donkey lady here? Maybe? Maybe not.

They stood for a bit longer at the top of the bridge and then started moving down the other side. Just as quiet – well except for the thundering river. Which grew ever louder as they approached the other side of the bridge. They stopped there listening but again. Heard nothing. They could see JR at the apex of the bridge keeping them in his sights but hugging the side of the bridge. If River didn't know that was where he was, he wouldn't have been able to see him.

"So it's a bust? All of this shit…for nothing?" River asked.

"I dunno." Jamie answered.

From up at the top of the bridge, JR motioned and both boys started back up. They met JR at the top.

"Nothin' boys. No where. Not a damn thing."

River followed JR's gaze over what passed for a guardrail on this bridge. It wasn't of course, it was just a low narrow stone ledge. They walked three abreast to the same side of the bridge where the Jeep was parked.

"So…what next?" JR asked.

River looked at Jamie. As if Jamie knew the answer to the question. Jamie headed toward the Jeep grumbling about donkeys. They were safely away from the bridge when suddenly there was a yowl – not a bray – far more terrifying than any sound any living donkey could produce. Both Jamie and JR went for their guns, Jamie a half second ahead of JR. They weren't fast enough though as an enraged donkey charged River from the wood. River already had knife out and in a defensive posture.

Donkey was as misnomer.

The animal's eyes were red, a blazing red that contrasted sharply with yellowed teeth. Its fur was gray and matted, covered in slimy algae and something that River couldn't even discern. River slashed, an upward gouge that should have met flesh but instead met only smoky vapor. And yet the donkey rematerialized again instantly, rearing and it's teeth grabbed River's right shoulder with a shudder. River howled with the pain of it but he figured if it was solid enough to bite him, it was solid enough for him to kill and despite the fire in his right shoulder he transferred the knife to his left and drove the silver blade into the donkey's chest. He could feel the beast's hooves almost over his shoulders and for a moment he expected he looked like he was dancing with a donkey.

That just sounded wrong.

He also knew that donkey dancing meant that the shotguns were worthless so he drove with all the strength he had with his left hand, finding the slot in the breast bone of the beast and thrusting deeper still - then up. His arm shook with the effort of holding the knife deeply in the screaming donkey. The blade's thrust was true though and River could feel the donkey staggering toward him, the weight of it actually pushing the knife in deeper. The donkey's teeth were locked in his right shoulder and it started to collapse onto River.

Then it was over.

River was under the weight of the donkey, it's fetid breath had stopped and it's thrashing stilled but it's teeth were still clenched on his right shoulder.

"JESUS, RIVER!" Jamie was at his right side and JR at his right.

"JR – quick, go get your crowbar."

JR sprinted away and followed Jamie's command instantly. River tried to breathe but the weight of the donkey's body and the crush of his teeth on his shoulder made every breath an agony. Jamie was using his own weight to push the dead donkey off of River but he couldn't do much - pushing the donkey off of River, while making him feel less choking only caused the vise like hold on his shoulder to increase. It only took a moment for JR to get back and together, he and Jamie carefully wedged the crowbar in the jaundiced teeth and pried them from River's shoulder.

Once free from the crushing jaws, River pushed up and away and Jamie and JR pushed with him. The donkey's body rolled off of River and tumbled down the bank on the side of the river. River heard it splash but realized even then it wasn't completely in the river.

It was dead River was sure but they needed to salt and burn it.

"Jamie, get it out…make sure it doesn't get washed away."

Jamie stood shook himself and instead of following River's advice grabbed the first aid kit that JR had grabbed with the crow bar.

"First this, Riv….Jesus." Jamie threw a wad 4x4s on River's jagged shoulder. "We gotta stop this bleeding."

River turned to look at his shoulder. Yeah, that was probably a good idea. "Look," River grabbed his left arm and put pressure on his right shoulder. "Applying pressure…first aide one oh one. Just get the fucking donkey and salt and burn it. If I gotta have my shoulder ripped open by the damn thing you and JR better make sure it's dead for good."

Jamie nodded River heard more than saw his cousin and friend pull the donkey from the river. There was the shake of salt and the smell of gasoline and then a blaze from the river bed and the stench of burning flesh and fur.

He sat up shakily and slowly peeled the gauze from his shoulder, the blood was down to a sluggish river. Jamie was back at his side in no time. "Pressure remember?"

"Yeah." River mumbled.

"We're gonna have to disinfect it Riv. First holy water than first aid disinfectant. I'm not sure but I'm betting the holy water's gonna burn like a bitch. Especially if it was a demon donkey instead of a ghost donkey."

"For Christ sake, Jamie….Demon donkey, ghost donkey whatever just do it."

Jamie was right about the holy water. It burned like a fire down his shoulder sluicing a pink waterfall over River's shoulder and down his arm and chest. Steam rose from the wound and it frothed like peroxide had been poured on it. River wasn't sure if he screamed like a girl or yelled in a manly fashion but neither Jamie nor JR made a comment. Jamie poured until the bubbling stopped. It was blessedly cool for a moment, just water pouring over his shoulder. Then Jamie reached for the first aid disinfectant and re-engaged the fire in his shoulder in a new way.

Finally, Jamie came to the conclusion that there was no more funk in River's shoulder and he re-dressed the wound carefully.

Jamie and JR put their arms around River and half carried have walked the shaking boy up to the Jeep.

"So, do you think we need to go to the hospital?" River looked at Jamie.

"Don't think so. It doesn't feel broken and it's too jagged to suture. I think we just need to keep it clean."

River nodded. "I just wanna go home."

"Yeah, me too."

"Me three." JR added.

XXX

The drive home was relatively quiet. But about an hour from the farm River spoke up.

"I'm thinking we shouldn't mention this to anyone."

Jamie looked back at River." I don't see how we can avoid it."

"Listen Jamie, the beat down we were going to get was going to be negated by a victorious hunt. This was not victorious. I mean, we killed it. But it was just dumb luck man."

"It wasn't luck, Riv. You killed it – it was a good kill."

"Who the fuck are you kidding, Jamie? Where you there at the same hunt I was at? It was a clusterfuck. The damn thing wasn't on the bridge or even the river, it came out of the woods. I thought the fucker haunted just the bridge? At worst I was figuring the river but the woods? We didn't see a donkey lady it was a fucking donkey and really? We don't know what it was and if that donkey lady is still there. Maybe there is a donkey lady still waiting for her demon donkey."

JR spoke quietly, " I hadn't thought of that."

Jamie sighed, "I had actually. What if we only killed half of it? I think we gotta tell them. We gotta let them go back and check it out, make sure that every thing is done. "

River straightened himself up as best as we can.

"No, I gotta tell them."

"River – we all did this, " JR spoke.

River was amazed at the gruffness in his voice, the absolute resoluteness, "True, but it was my idea. I'm telling them. I'm taking the blame. I know y'all are gonna get your asses whipped but I want them to realize that it's my fault. They are gonna hear it from me first."

"Well, how about you first and me and JR behind you. It's only right. You may have been the one who initiated this hunt, but we backed you. I sure as hell am not letting you take all the blame."

"Me neither," JR voice sounded a little rough but then, River expected he sounded like that too.

River lay back on the of his seat. His shoulder throbbed, his head hurt and he'd fucked up his chance to ever really be a hunter.

Oddly enough the spanking he expected seemed to see the least of his concerns.

He'd failed his family.

He didn't deserve to have the last name of Winchester.

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

WBY NGE part 5

Not Good Enough Part 5

A half hour from home and JR called his dad. No there was no real trouble but could he meet them at the Winchester's place?

Then River called the house. Gramps answered the phone. River barely stifled the "Oh shit," before he started talking to his grandfather.

"Hey Gramps we're coming home. I s Dad there?"

"He's in the head."

"How about Uncle Dean?"

"Outside…why do you wanna talk to everyone but me?" Gramps asked suddenly suspicious.

"I uh, I…just."

"Spit it out."

River pulled himself a little straighter in the car, that was definitely and order. His grandfather wanted the lowdown and he wanted it now. "Gramps - first - we are all right. All of us. Remember that - okay? Secondly - we'll be home in twenty minutes, Mr. Jeff is gonna swing by so we can talk to you all together. Just…just get Dad out of the bathroom and Uncle Dean up at the house so we only have to go through it once."

"Are you ignoring an order from me?"

"Uh, no, sir. Not ignoring. Just momentarily delaying."

There was silence on the other line.

"There better be a real good reason for this momentary delay."

"Yes, sir. – Like I said – it would be best if we talked to you all at once."

Gramps growled low, "And by 'we'- I expect you mean, you, Jamie and JR."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't think this is gonna happen again, River. Next time I tell you to do something you do it."

River rolled his eyes at Jamie, "Yes, sir."

"And if I catch you rolling those eyes at me, I'll smack you so hard your teeth'll rattle."

"Yes, sir." Because really between the eye rolling and teeth rattling, that was the only thing that River could say without getting in more trouble.

"I'll see you in a few, okay Gramps?" River tapped the off button on his phone.

He leaned over the front seat, "We are so dead."

XXX

They pulled up to the farmhouse twenty minutes later. Sheriff Banner's squad car was in the driveway and the door was already open.

JR put the Jeep in park and turned the key off. It shuddered a moment and then stopped. JR patted the steering wheel. "Even the old girl is worried." JR motioned toward the open front door of the farm house. "Is than an invitation for positive conversation and an open line of communication or is it a trap?"

Jamie and River both answered at once. "A trap."

The boys got out of the Jeep. River glanced quickly at the abandoned fishing gear. They had done so many stupid things on this trip, the least of which was probably lying about their whereabouts. That in itself was a concern, considering lying was a huge no-no in the Winchester family, and that was just_ one_ of the rules that they had broke.

There were too many for River to even formulate them.

But it was his idea in the first place and he was going to stand up and take most of the blame.

River walked in first, closely followed by Jamie and JR. River couldn't believe how relieved he felt that his field medic, Jamie, had been so damn good. If he'd have walked in with blood all over himself he might have avoided an instant ass whipping but it would be because his family might have had a communal heart attack. He briefly wondered if Jeff Banner would be able to CPR on three men.

All four men were all standing in the living room- just waiting quietly for the boys to walk in.

"Hey Dad." River spoke quietly and felt the instant assessment of his family as they did a quick visual over each boy.

"You alright?" Sam asked managing to sound both pissed and concerned at the same time.

"Yes, sir. Mostly."

"Do you want to explain that?" It wasn't a surprise that his father was going to continue with this line of questioning.

"Yes, but I need to start at the beginning."

"Always a good place to start, " That was Gramps. His grandfather was casually leaning in the doorway. So casual it was not casual at all.

River had been rehearsing what to say for the past two hours, but none of it sounded right. Finally and spontaneously he decided to just spurt it out. It turned out that two hours of rehearsing was moot when faced with his family.

"We went on a hunt, Dad. It was my idea. I wanted to prove to you I could do it. I convinced Jamie to help me out and I convinced JR to back us up. I thought we had it all covered but didn't." River saw how his father cut his eyes to both Jamie and JR. "We researched it carefully and thought we had it under control – we almost pulled it off. We ganked it, I think…but maybe not the whole thing. I don't know."

Sam moved up a bit, stepping toward River, "You don't know?"

"Well it wasn't exactly what we thought it was."

"And not exactly where we thought it would be." Jamie interjected helpfully.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" That was Uncle Dean. His voice a little rough but actually less stressed than his father's sounded.

And River did – from beginning to end. He glossed over the kill as quickly as he could trying to minimize his part in it as well as his injury. Which was odd, because he wanted to prove he could hunt and what better way to prove it than to tell them how solid the kill was.

But it didn't feel solid to River. It felt scared and unprepared and it felt like he'd only manage to kill the donkey by the seat of his pants. That was not the impression he wanted to leave with his family.

He took a deep breath and waited for the storm to hit. Instead Uncle Dean kind of chuckled, "You got your ass kicked by an ass?" He was rewarded for his remarks by a quick cuff from Gramps and a scowl from his brother.

Dean took the slap without a rub but looked a little hurt, "What? It had to be said. You just can't pass that shit up, no matter how serious the situation."

"Shut up, Dean." Sam said tersely pulling his eyes back to River, "So let's take a look at that bite." His father moved over to River's right arm and River pulled his shirt up to reveal the donkey bite. Jamie had done a great job with it but Sam had to take it off the dressing to see it with his own two eyes.

He looked at it critically. River winced as his father pushed on the edges of the wound. River knew he was looking for a possible infection or anything that looked bad supernatural or otherwise. He carefully replaced the bandages. "It looks like it'll heal okay. You're gonna be bruised for a while and sore as shit but Jamie did a good job cleaning it out. You both made the right call with the hospital too. There 's not much anyone can do about this as long as there is no residual supernatural donkey goo in there."

Jamie nodded, a small blush on his face. It was obvious that he didn't expect even that attaboy from his uncle.

"So how are you boys going to justify this?" That was Gramps again.

"_We_ are not going to justify anything, Gramps. _ I'm_ just going to try to explain to you why I felt I needed to do this."

Sam stepped into River's space a little bit, "I, for one, would like some kind of justification regarding something. Because right now, it just seems to me like you boys went off half cocked and almost got yourselves killed. "

"We didn't go off half-cocked, Dad. Just a little misinformed about the lore." River continued with the verbal volley.

"That's just semantics River and you know it." Uncle Dean stated suddenly deciding to jump on the "I really am an adult" bandwagon.

Jamie tried to rally to his cousin's defense. "We found all the lore we could, Dad. We knew it might be a witch with a familiar, we knew it might be a ghost. We were ready for that. We knew about the bridge and the river, we just weren't expecting an attack from the woods."

Uncle Dean really growled now, "So you were unprepared."

"No, sir. Not really. It was just unexpected."

"Jesus, Jamie, shit is always unexpected. That's why we brief and debrief over and over. That's why the fucking senior hunter needs to be older than fucking sixteen! Not to mention we don't bring in civilians as 'back up'".

"Hey, I resent that Mr. Dean. I'm not a civilian, just because I haven't really hunted before doesn't mean I'm shark chum." JR interjected. River could see that JR's dander was up but he didn't know how to stop it from escalating to a really bad situation. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Jeff Banner stepped in right then.

"You're right, JR – you are not a damn civilian. You are the Sherriff's son. You know what the Winchesters hunt. You should know better. "

"Awe c'mon, Dad. We did a good job. For the most part. We just need to fine tune things, that's all."

"Fine tune? FINE TUNE? One of your best friends has a fucking whole in his shoulder due to a demonic donkey!" Jeff ran a hand through his salt and pepper hair."

JR shrugged, "We don't know for sure if it was demonic, dad. It looked more rabid to me."

Jeff rounded on JR. "And you are the begin all and end all when it comes to demon verses rabid?"

"No, sir. I just…"

"Exactly. You just decided to go along with Tweedledee and Tweedledum regardless of the consequences."

"Not really, Dad. We considered the consequences but figured the benefits outweighed them."

"Well you figured wrong." With that Jeff Banner grabbed his son roughly by his t-shirt.

"Me and JR are leaving now. He and I are going to have a heart to heart regarding benefits and the ensuing consequences. You boys better make sure you have everything you need from that Jeep 'cause JR's not going to be driving it for a while."

"Don't worry, Jeff. " Uncle Dean said. "Our boys won't be needing and fishing equipment or camping gear for quite a while either." He opened the door with his arm and River couldn't help but grimace when Jeff Banner pulled JR out the door with him.

"Seeya later, boys." JR tried to grin.

"Don't count on it." Came Jeff Banner's reply.

Then it was just the Winchesters.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Not Good Enough

Genre: Gen

Characters: Sam, Dean, John and River Winchester

Summary: River wants to take a more hands on approach to hunting. The other Winchester are a bit reluctant and River is a bit pissy. Never a good combo.

XXX

"So how did you boys think this was going to possibly end well?" Gramps asked as the Trio lined up in front of River and Jamie. River thought a firing squad looked more promising.

Jamie squared his shoulders, "We figured we would have a successful hunt and then we would come home and ya'll would kick our asses because that's what you do. But then you would realized that we did a good job."

"So how'd that work out for ya?" Dean asked.

"Not so good, I guess. I imagine we are both gonna get our asses beat and that ain't so great. The hunt though? It wasn't really all that bad. River was awesome, Uncle Sam. He sliced through that donkey like a hot knife through butter. It was a beautiful kill."

Sam narrowed his eyes, "If you don't mind the fact that River has a chunk of River missing where his shoulder used to be."

"Awe, c'mon, Uncle Sam, it's not that bad. Anyone can get hurt on a hunt. You and my dad have more scars than I can count."

"And that's your rationale for this clusterfuck?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Kind of strong word to use isn't it Uncle Sam?" Jamie asked. River kind of thought so too, his father didn't really cuss as much as his uncle did and neither one cussed as much as Gramps. They also tended not to cuss as much _around_ Gramps either. River figured whatever flavor soap Gramps had used on his boys through the years must have still left a bad taste in their mouths.

"Strong word? I used a strong word?" He turned to his brother, "Dean? Did I use a strong word?" Sam didn't wait for Dean to answer, instead glared at Jamie, "My nephew and my son go on an unsupervised, unsanctioned – clearly dangerous - hunt involving witches and psychotic donkeys and I have the audacity to use a strong word?" For a moment he looked like he wasn't quite sure what to say next. Sam blew hard through his nose and then apparently decided on his next course of action, "This is exactly why THE ADULTS IN THIS FAMILY DECIDE WHO HUNTS AND WHEN! It is an adult decision not a kid decision!"

Jamie took a step back and River really couldn't blame him. His father was big and strong and typically he didn't really yell. He never really had too. River found out early that Sam was pretty effective at using his Sasquatch presence to convey how angry he was. It didn't mean that he wouldn't try other methods though if necessary.

Maybe it was Jamie's involuntary step back. Maybe Sam just didn't want to pull out the big guns yet, River wasn't sure the rationale, but his dad took a deep breath and seemed to center himself. He ran a calming hand through his hair. "Listen boys, I'm not angry because River got hurt, you're right, it happens in this business. But we do everything in our power to eliminate that possibility. Your grandfather, Dean and I learned a long time ago that fighting this fight isn't worth a damn if we can't live to fight another day. We've all made poor decisions regarding that. We've all put ourselves in terrible positions and forced the people we love to make a difficult choices based on something stupid that we've done. It's not good,_ it's never good _- that's one of the reasons we are as tough as we are with you boys when it comes to hunting."

Gramps spoke up from the door jam, "Your father is right, Riv. The rules we have in this family regarding hunting are necessary and absolute."

"Absolute?" River yelled, "All I know about absolute is that you are absolutely not going to let me in on a real hunt until you I prove to you that I can do it!" River bellowed at his grandfather, throat raw with emotion. He surprised himself at the conviction in his voice as well as the volume. River didn't often yell at his grandfather. Gramps had checked off that particular ticky box River's first week as a Winchester.

"Who do you think you are talkin' to, son?" Gramps spoke low and although he didn't step away from the door jam, it felt like he was breathing down River's neck. Gramps had that affect on people. Jamie seemed to feel it too because suddenly River felt Jamie's elbow in his ribs. River couldn't help the slight involuntary yip that accompanied the jab.

River shook it off. "_I'm talking to you Gramps_, and Uncle Dean and yeah, Dad too. I'm tired of sitting in the back seat watching you guys and Jamie hunt. I deserve to have the right to hunt, just like any other Winchester."

"Unfortunately, that's not true," Gramps said mildly, "Just because your name is Winchester it doesn't mean you get the right to hunt. What it does mean is that you have the responsibilities that come with that name. It also means that _if _you follow the rules and your family feels you are ready, well than maybe you will have the _opportunity_ to hunt. Apparently though, you and Jamie both think the rules are only for other Winchesters."

"What do you mean 'other Winchesters' I'm the only Winchester who's subject to this Hunting rule shit." River protested.

"Not true. Both your father and your uncle had to prove to me they were ready to hunt. Jamie's continually proving it to all of us. Right now, all you've manage to prove is that you are a disobedient, stubborn boy, who happens to be very good with a knife."

River wanted to yell or stomp his feet but that certainly wouldn't help his case and it would only add to fuel to the last insult. He wasn't a boy. He was a hunter, an inexperienced one, true but damn it…River tried to steady himself. He was only going to dig himself a deeper hole if he didn't get his shit together.

River took a deep breath, "I got it Gramps. I screwed up, I broke the damn rules. I understand that. But I only did it because you guys wouldn't let me prove to you that I could do it any other way."

"No," Dad interrupted, "You screwed up because you screwed up. You broke the _rules_ because we wouldn't let you do it any other way."

"Whatever." River said suddenly sullen and angry. _Why did it have to be so damn hard?_

"It's a big difference Riv, " Sam said, "The screw up in the hunt was a simple mistake, a rookie mistake, and yes, it was _rookie_ even though you and Jamie are pretty savvy but you going out to hunt on your own was 100% wrong and you know it."

"It's not wrong if it's the only way I can get you to listen to me!"

"It is wrong. Because I say it's wrong, River." Sam allowed that trademark low Winchester rumble resonate through the room. It was so much scarier than his previous yelling was, "Because I'm your father and I get to make these kind of decisions until you are old enough to make them on your own."

River glanced at grandfather who was alternating between a look of agreement and astonishment, as if he wasn't quite sure that Sam was actually speaking those words.

Sam seemed to pick up on it because he glared at his father, "And even though Dad over there, apparently seems to think that what I'm saying is funny…

"Noo," Gramps interrupted, "I just remember me saying almost the exact same thing to you when you were a kid and you didn't listen any better than River is doing right now."

Sam turned toward his father, "The Hell I didn't, Dad. I did listen. I followed your orders. I'll admit I did it with extreme prejudice, because Lord knows, I didn't want to listen. But when I was sixteen, I damn well followed your rules because if I didn't you would wallop the hell out of my ass!"

Gramps agreed, "Point taken."

River had had enough. Completely, "Okay, so that's where we stand in all of this. I broke the rules. So why can't we just avoid all of the bitching and lamenting on my lack of obedience and just start whacking me? I'm tired of waiting." River through his hand up in frustration.

"Jesus, River…it's not like that!" Sam ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes, it is, Dad. I broke your fucking rules, now you all want to beat me for it. Well go ahead. Knock your socks off. It's not going to change anything. I'm still going to want to hunt, you're still not going to let me hunt and that damn donkey lady is still prancing around San Antonio. " River wiped a quick hand across his eyes. He was not crying damn it. Why couldn't they understand?

"Whoa, Cuz. Calm down." Jamie bumped his shoulder into River.

"I will NOT CALM DOWN!"

Gramps moved away from the door jam, far quicker than any old dude should be able to move. He managed to slide past both Sam and Dean and grabbed River by the collar. It wasn't rough and it wasn't harsh but he leaned down into River's ear and spoke so quietly, that River didn't know if Jamie even heard it.

"You will calm down, River Winchester. You will make your point like a civilized person or you won't make it at all."

River wanted to say something else. Wanted to continue on with his rant but Gramps had a way of suddenly clearing up all the extraneous bullshit in his head. River wasn't sure if it was the gentle shake or the proximity of his grandfather to his ass but River _did_ calm down.

"Yes, sir." River spoke almost as quietly as this grandfather.

"Good boy," Gramps said, this time louder and he released River's shirt easily and moved back to the door jam.

"Dad," Sam protested, "My kid, not yours."

Gramps shrugged, "Just imparting a little grandfatherly advice."

Dad blew sharply through his nose, "Fine."

Gramps arched his brows toward Sam, "Fine."

It didn't look all that fine from where River was standing, but it was kind of nice not to have the spotlight shining on him for a moment.

Dean looked at both his brother and his father, "Pissing contest done yet?"

Sam pursed his lips but dropped his head and Gramps nodded imperceptibly. Dean turned his attention to River, "Okay, Riv – is this your entire defense, kiddo? 'Cause I'm not seeing a huge impact on what's going to happen here."

"Yes, sir. That's it. The only thing I can say differently is that Jamie only went along because he wanted to make sure that everything was as safe as possible. He was just protecting me and JR."

Uncle Dean allowed his eyes to linger at River but then settled on Jamie. He addressed River's statement though, "Jamie protecting you would have been a helluva lot easier if you hadn't gone on the damn hunt in the first place."

Jamie eyeballed Dean right back, jumping in before River could even offer a rebuttal, "It wouldn't have solved the problem, Dad. The donkey lady would have still been there but more than that, River still wouldn't be able to prove he could hunt."

Uncle Dean spoke earnestly, "We are obviously having a problem in communication here. For some reason, you boys are stuck on the thought that the end justifies the means. It doesn't. Period. Regardless of what River thought he needed to prove or how much you felt like you needed to help him, you were wrong. And because of your disobedience, River is hurt, JR is in hot water, and there is a half completed hunt that the rest of us have to finish up." Dean stopped a moment and made sure that he met both Jamie and River's eyes, "But more importantly, you lied to us. We trusted you two and you both betrayed that trust."

"Jeeze, Dad. When you say it like that…" Jamie began.

"There's no other way to say it."

River was at a loss for words. He hadn't thought of the hunt as a betrayal - simply as way to show his family he was competent. Instead it had done the opposite.

"I'm sorry, guys." River blushed. He hated when he blushed. No matter how tanned the warm Texas sun colored his skin, it could do nothing to stop the crimson that blossomed up his face when something like this happened. It gave him little comfort to see his cousin just as red.

"So it's finally in your thick skulls?" Gramps asked.

"Yes, sir." Both Jamie and River agreed, their voices exactly the same.

Jamie quirked an eyebrow at his father, "So, since we've learned our lesson without the customary beat down – can we just forget that part?" He asked hopefully.

"Hardly." Uncle Dean scowled.

"Figures."

XXX

River hated having Jamie get a whipping because of him. Hated even more that he had to be there for it. It was also extremely inconvenient that River was getting his ass kicked at the same time. The Trio decided unanimously that boys that lie together get punished together. Mercifully, Gramps decided he would be in charge of the grounding and that Sam and Dean would both deal with their own boys as they saw fit. "As they saw fit" was exactly the same and it entailed both Jamie and River bottoms up over the couch in the living room. Nothing racked back a boys' self esteem better than to find themselves sans pants having their butts blistered by their respective fathers.

It put a whole new spin on Winchester bonding.

It was inevitable River figured – it was hard not to feel connected to the kid getting has ass whipped right next to you. _Shared experiences and all that._ Besides, they'd both been on the receiving end of each other's father's hands – it wasn't like one spanked any harder than the other. If the volume of yelling in the living room was any indication, both parents were Olympic caliber spankers.

That didn't stop his dad or his uncle from impressing on both River and Jamie the severity of the situation.

All three of the Winchester men had varying degrees of spankings, the least of which was a sharp swat or two. Those brief swats hurt like hell but startled a kid more than anything else. Gramps called it a "love tap" if he was feeling playful or a "wake up call" if he was not. River supposed it worked because he was usually a little more mindful of remembering whatever the adult had swatted him for. Whether he felt anymore loved after it, was up for debate.

This was no wake up call.

Apparently, hunting on your own called for a class A beat down.

And as usual, neither his father nor his uncle did things by halves so Jamie and River were privy to a butt roasting of astronomical proportions.

With each slap of hand on ass River tried not to groan, then when both Sam and Dean reached for their belts at exactly the same time, well River determined right then and there that his father and his uncle had been living together far too long.

As usual though, the belt was pretty much the climax and neither man was downright malicious. Simply effective.

_Very effective_, River thought. That is, when he could think again.

Unfortunately, the high degree of spanking didn't stop Gramps from grounding them for a month either. Then he added on the caveat of extra PT and whatever kind of chores he could come up with during that month. River knew his grandfather could be pretty creative when it came to chores. Scrubbing the head with a toothbrush was way too boring for John Winchester.

Not that he hadn't used that one on occasion.

Honestly, River thought that particular punishment was pretty effective. Cleaning the lone bathroom used by five males was pretty damn disgusting no matter what you tried to clean it with.

Fortunately, neither his father nor his uncle seemed to think the spanking was a actual competition and afterward, both Jamie and River were sore but it was nothing they hadn't felt before.

Although, as in previous lickings, it felt like it was the worse spanking River had ever got. It always did for him. It gave him little comfort that Jamie appeared to be in the same shape that he was in. They both limped up the steps to their room; Jamie first and River a half step behind.

Jamie opened the door to their bedroom wearily but stopped short of sitting on his bed.

"I agree," River said.

Both boys had pulled up their jeans for the trip upstairs and River was quite sure Jamie didn't want them touching his blazing ass anymore than River did. So he dropped his jeans again and threw them in the corner of their room. Jamie offered a surprisingly bright smile and pitched his own on top of River's.

"What's so damn funny?"

"Nothin'. Just glad that's over, s'all."

"Only you could smile after that little foray into ass kicking hell."

Jamie shrugged.

"I wonder how, JR fared?" River asked.

"Probably in the exact state we are in, except he's got his big brother in his room without a red ass – so he's commiserating by himself. At least I got you to whine with."

River nodded. It was true. Mr. Jeff was just as old fashioned as his parents and JR was probably miserable too. River glanced up the cell phone on his desk. His parents were so old fashioned in fact; that the Trio had forgotten to take away cell phone privileges. At least temporarily. Maybe JR's dad had too.

Sure enough there was a text, sent to both River and Jamie. River supposed it wasn't in JR to commiserate by himself.

River grinned, "That boy's not right."

Jamie was still contemplating exactly how he wanted to lay down on his bed when he turned to River. "Huh"

"Take a look at your phone."

Jamie picked his own phone and laughed out loud.

"Perv."

"Dude's got no shame." River agreed.

JR had snapped a picture of his own naked ass and had forwarded it to them.

He'd even signed it ~ Baboon Ass Boy.

"He was your friend first, "River commented.

"Yeah, but you embraced all that was JR far too quickly. I'm blaming you. Now he has two of us to show off for."

River shook his head. Only JR.

Jamie glanced at his phone questioningly.

"No way, Jamie. I'm not sending ass photos over to JR. You want to embarrass yourself and join in the crazy that is your friend. Knock yourself out."

Jamie tossed the phone on his bed easily.

"Nah, knowing JR he'd post it on Facebook or something."

"Yeah, or something." River reached up and switched the light switch off. The room wasn't plunged into complete darkness though, there was still a little moonlight spilling in from the window.

River lay down on his bed, carefully avoiding his ass. It wasn't an easy thing to do but if he was going to get some sleep, it was going to have to be in the bed somehow. While he was still trying to find a comfortable position, Jamie spoke up from his own bed.

"You know, I wasn't kidding, Riv."

"'Bout what?"

"The hunt. It_ was_ a beautiful kill. I mean you were startled and all but you pulled yourself together and honestly? I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Now you're just fucking with me." River wasn't searching for compliments, there was no way he was as good as Jamie.

"Honest, Cuz. Beautiful. And if the old farts had seen it, they would have said so too."

River was glad the lights were out. He could feel himself blush in the darkened room. _Damn blonde genes from Sunshine._

Then, River found himself smiling. So he was the newest Winchester. So he'd just gotten an ass kicking. So he'd screwed up big time. His smart ass, never-gonna-give-a-compliment cousin seemed to think he'd made a good kill.

True it was just a demonic donkey but beggars couldn't be choosers.

There, in his room, nursing a burning ass and still sniffling, it occurred to River that maybe, just maybe, he might just make it. It wasn't always going to be pretty and he was going to make mistakes but it was quite possible that River Winchester might just be good enough.

End


End file.
